


Trust Me

by Thedawnofdoom



Series: Marith oneshots [5]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Desperation, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Loss of Control, Omorashi, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Urination, Vaginal Fingering, Vulnerability, Watersports, Wetting, soft end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedawnofdoom/pseuds/Thedawnofdoom
Summary: How had it come to this point? Mary can’t even attempt to try and find an answer as her desperation grows worse by the second, horrifyingly so.
Relationships: Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith/Original Mary Wardwell
Series: Marith oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074062
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> idek what this is :)

How had it come to this point? Mary can’t even attempt to try and find an answer as her desperation grows worse by the second, horrifyingly so.

She woke up this morning, too late to even tend to her basic needs, including breakfast and her usual trip to the bathroom. She barely had any time at all, simply throwing on the same outfit she’d worn the previous day. And now, pray tell who’s to blame for that? Most likely Lilith who had insisted on keeping her up all night. Yes, she had absolutely enjoyed every second of it, the image of Lilith’s head between her thighs making her clench her legs together tighter. But, it had also kept her from setting an alarm after their, with Lilith, daily activities. It just so happened that Lilith came home late yesterday of all days, a school night, when Mary was just about to go to bed as her day usually was exhausting. And normally, Lilith would help her with that, give her some relief of all the tension that builds up throughout her day, but now she wishes she hadn’t let herself be convinced to it yesterday. 

She’s in the middle of her third lesson, halfway through and so close to the break she’s been looking forward to ever since her need had made itself present during her first class. It had started simple, avoiding the slight throbs from time to time, but soon enough her bladder felt shrunk down to the size of a walnut. Minutes seem to drag on and on while the lesson comes to seemingly no end. By now, she’s given up on standing and continuing her speech and told her students to quietly work on an assignment. Maybe, she should have told them to form groups and discuss together because with every minute that passes it becomes harder and harder to disguise her whimpers. She has one hand clasped over her mouth in a subtle move while she fights rocking her hips forward for relief. No, that wouldn’t do. She has her class and her dignity to uphold. And while technically she could excuse herself as the teacher, she also can’t. Her legs are slightly quivering, her forehead covered in sweat and she isn’t sure if she can even make it to the bathroom as her bladder won’t hold much longer and neither does she trust her legs to bear her weight anymore.

Finally, oh how she’s been waiting for this moment all day, the bells rings. For once she’s thankful that her students rush outside carelessly. She waits for all of them to leave the room, knowing to anyone who saw her right now her urgency would be very obvious. Somehow, she does make it to her feet, holding onto the desk as she does so. Though on her way to the door, Mary trips over her own feet just as, to her horror, she sees the door opening. To say that she wasn’t expecting to land in her wife’s arms would be an understatement. But, those are Lilith’s arms that wrap around her, catching her before her body can meet the floor. 

“Careful baby!”

Lilith chuckles, bringing Mary back up onto her feet. She presses a brief kiss to her lips and closes the door behind her, not wanting anyone to interrupt whatever little time they have together.

It isn’t until Lilith lets go off Mary to sink down into the chair behind Mary’s desk  
that she notices something’s off about her behaviour. The usually so composed teacher is fidgeting so deliciously in her place, Lilith feels a jolt to her center. This isn’t particularly what she’d had in mind when she decided to stop by, but now that this opportunity is presenting itself to her, a desperate Mary served on a plate just for her to enjoy. Now that is something Madam Satan will not let slide; her feast of lust for the day. Never mind where they are, it doesn’t matter, these mortals who get Mary’s attention more often than she likes sometimes, they don’t get to see this. This side of Mary, it’s hers and hers alone to have. 

Mary for her part, oblivious to Lilith’s thoughts and want, desires something else in this moment solely involving the restroom, no matter how filthy the school ones are, right now they’re heaven. And while this heaven would usually be a place so simple to reach, right now, her feet seem glued to the floor. 

_Come on. It’s just a few steps._

“Lilith.. I-”

She begins, her voice trembling as she fails to form a coherent sentence.

“Yes Mary?”

Lilith skillfully covers her smirk and enjoyment with a worried frown. She has her right where she wants, not completely yet, but in due time she will. Patience, is something Lilith has, often not when it comes to her throbbing cunt, but if it gets her the privilege of having Mary squirming and begging in her lap, she’s willing to wait however long it takes. 

“Is something the matter?”

She asks, her voice low, dripping with arousal, but to Mary’s fogged mind it sounds like concern. She swallows, on one hand, Lilith came all this way just to see her and leaving her alone for her own comfort doesn’t feel right, but she also isn’t sure her bladder will cooperate much longer, not to mention that she’ll be a wreck by the time her class begins again. But, Lilith comes first, before her own needs. She’ll just have to hold in a little longer.

“No, I’m perfectly... fine.”

She manages to say, though whether she’s assuring herself or Lilith she isn’t sure. The demoness takes hold of her hand, gently guiding the younger woman to sit down instead of her. 

“Are you sure? You’re all pale and shivering. Maybe you need to rest a little, I brought you some tea.”

Of course, Lilith knows what’s wrong with Mary and of course that she brought tea with her was totally coincidental. The flash of horror in Mary’s eyes at the mention of the liquid as well as the deep blush that colours her cheeks are simply adorable, yet only aiding to increase her own arousal. She’s positively sure it’s rendered her panties soaked by now. She could come right then and there, just by the sight of Mary’s restless fidgeting and squirming in her chair. But, she shouldn’t let her on to her intentions just yet. This needs a careful and precise approach, a challenge she’s more than happy to accept. 

And of course, Mary can’t say no to the tea, Lilith got it extra for her, had made an effort to make sure she’s well taken care of, so she accepts the steaming drink, bringing it to her lips. She hesitates for a moment, taking a deep breath to draw the liquid into her mouth, forcing it down her throat in tiny sips.

“T-thank you, Lilith.”

Her smile is genuine, grateful for Lilith’s attention, but it wavers as the waistband of her skirt presses into her swollen stomach. 

Lilith’s eyes wander over Mary as the other woman’s occupied with controlling herself. She lingers on Mary’s thighs, watching them quiver as she presses and rubs them together, trying to keep her composure. 

_Oh Mary, you’re so sinfully delicious._

Lilith has to bite back a moan, running her tongue over her all to dry lips. Giving into her desire a little, she kneels in front of Mary, making her gasp and set the cup aside on her desk with trembling hands. The demoness brushes her fingers over Mary’s knees, inching up further and further, watching Mary’s breath catch in her throat. She’s about to reach her destination when three gentle knocks sound on the door and Mary tenses even more, letting out a pitiful whimper. She doesn’t hear Lilith’s low moan at that, too occupied with planning her next move, her brain not fully functioning at this point anymore. She’s at the verge of tears, her desperation reaching unspeakable limits. She fears she might explode, leaving nothing but an unmoving body. 

“C-come in.”

Mary coughs softly in an attempt to rid herself of the trembling in her voice as she raises her leg, biting her lip hard not to whimper again, and pushes Lilith back gently until the demoness understands and slides under her desk. Through the door comes Mrs. Meeks, smiling softly as usual, and Mary can’t but return it with a smile of her own.

“Hello, Miss Wardwell. I just wanted to check in on you.”

Her voice is soft, a little sheepish and Mary fights the blush again, not realising that her hips are rocking forward now, seeking friction of any kind. But oh does Lilith notice, biting back yet another moan, just for the sake of remaining hidden. She waves her hand, parting Mary’s thighs in the process. The sight of Mary’s cunt making her own throb with want again. It’s pink and puffy, clenching desperately in her need. It’s the sight Lilith knows she’ll come to touching herself for the next decade. 

_Oh poor, little helpless Mary. So perfectly aching, practically begging for my touch._

“W-what makes you think that something’s wrong?”

“I heard some students talking that you didn’t seem yourself today. You know it’s okay if you want to go home and take the rest of the day off.”

That’s when Lilith decides she can’t wait another second, lunging forward to bury her face in Mary’s heat. She can hear the teacher gasp above her, as her hips buck into her face. 

“I-..thank you. Thank you- hm- Mrs. Meeks.”

Mary really tries her best to look and sound neutral, not wanting to lead onto anything. But, when Lilith starts fucking her with her tongue, pressing her nose to Mary’s swollen clit, she loses all sense. All she can still manage to do then is nod and pray Baxter High’s secretary will leave before she completely embarrasses herself.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

The woman tells her and Mary manages a small smile while biting her lip. As the door closes behind her, Mary thanks Lilith, although she’s the one who got her into this situation in the first place. 

“Lilith- Lilith please... I can’t.”

She moans, reaching with her hands for Lilith, pulling weakly to get her up, away before she bursts. It feels good, a little relief, but as her orgasm nears, her control over her bladder wavers. She cannot, not with Lilith’s mouth between her legs, not in her classroom, but she also knows, making it to the bathroom is impossible by now. 

“Lilith..”

She repeats again and the demoness pulls back with a small pout, her mouth covered in Mary’s arousal. Nonetheless, she respects Mary’s wish for now and stands up.

“You know I love you and would never do anything I know you wouldn’t enjoy, right?”

Mary nods meekly, rubbing her thighs together again and as she waits for Lilith to further explain what she’s trying to say, she can’t stand it anymore. Shoving her hand under her skirt to cup herself and prevent leaking. Her head ducks in shame, her cheeks flushing a deep red as a series of whimpers spills from her lips. 

Lilith pupils dilate at that, Mary still manages to surprise her, her will to keep her composure. The show slowly folding out in front of her eyes; Mary throwing her head back, her face torn in a fight within herself to hold in, the sounds she’s making, push her over the edge with a loud groan. The demoness trembles slightly as she moans through the last waves of her orgasm, gripping onto the desk behind her so tightly, her knuckles turn white. When she finally recollects herself and looks down at Mary with a satisfied grin, the other brunette is staring at her with a mixture of shock and confusion, accompanied by the constant fear of losing to herself.

“A-are you... getting off on this?”

Her voice is hoarse and barely there anymore as she rolls her hips into hr hands.

“Oh sweet Mary, you’re still so innocent.”

Lilith purrs, grabbing Mary’s hand and pulling it out from underneath her skirt even as she whimpers and whines in protest.

“Lilith noo!”

“Shhh..”

The demoness cooes and accommodates them so Mary’s sitting in her lap, her back to her front. The poor thing doesn’t even realise what’s happening anymore as Lilith raises her skirt to slip her hand into between Mary’s folds.

“You trust me, don’t you, little Mary?”

Her voice is low as she whispers into her lover’s ear, who simply nods again, as though hypnotised. Mary knows Lilith’s got her wrapped around her finger, knows she’s willing to do anything to please her, and at the same time she also knows she’s safe, that Lilith would never take advantage of it. 

“I want to see you come undone.”

Mary whimpers loudly as Lilith stretches the waistband of her skirt and lets it snap back against her swollen stomach. Then her hand presses flat against it, creating a pressure nearly unbearable for Mary as the other hand works between her thighs, pumping her fingers in and out of her at a punishing pace.

“P-please Lilith I-”

She tries begging, but the hand on her stomach only presses harder. Tears gather in Mary’s eyes as she can’t help the thin trail of liquid leaking from between her legs, drenching the tops of her stockings.

“Shhh, it’s okay, sweetheart.”

The Queen of Hell assures and for a mere moment, Mary actually believes her, only to let herself be overtaken by her mind again, telling her how undignified her lack of self-control is.

“Please... please.. please..”

She begs over and over, squirming under Lilith’s hands who is unwilling to stop, wanting to bring both Mary and herself the pleasure in the end.

“I’m sure a woman of your caliber can come up with something more elaborate, hm?”

Mary only shakes her head, unable to give into her body’s need as a constant string of pleas fall from her lips.

“I want to see you squirm, I want to see you beg until you can’t hold it in anymore and come undone, right here in my lap.”

When Mary still refuses, fighting back so prettily, she resorts to the one thing she knows will work, give them both what they want even when Mary herself doesn’t know she does yet.

“Do it for me. Please.”

And once it becomes about that, Mary’s unable to say no anymore. Because there is nothing she would deny Lilith, even if it means humiliating herself. 

“Be a good girl and let go for me.”

The only thing Mary can do in response to that is oblige, fulfill Lilith’s wish and let go. Whimpering in shame as what feels like rivers stream out of her, flooding her legs and Lilith’s hand to gather in a puddle at their feet and at the same time she trembles violently as her orgasm takes her. The blissful relief this brought her she can’t deny, however neither can she stop her tears.

“Mary? Little Mary, are you okay?”

Lilith retreats both her hands, genuinely concerned this time. This isn’t the reaction she was hoping for. Guilt overcomes her at once and she turns Mary around, tucking her safely into her arms, rubbing her back in what she hopes to be soothing circles.

“Mary.. I’m so sorry. I thought, I mean, I got carried away, it won’t-”

She’s cut off by Mary’s finger, placed over her lips to silence her, her face breaks out into a smile as she stares at Mary’s happy and relaxed one. 

“Thank you.”

Her wife whispers, capturing her lips in a kiss. It’s sloppy and messy as Mary’s still trying to catch her breath, but it’s one of the best kisses they’ve ever shared.

“You scared me for a second.”

“I’m sorry.”

Mary ducks her head again.

“Don’t be.You did so well, worked so hard to give us both what we want. I couldn’t be prouder.”

Lilith lifts Mary’s chin, kissing away another tear of gratitude and pecks her lips.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, little Mary.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment? It would mean the world to me <3


End file.
